The present invention relates to a storage controller and a storage control method, and can be suitably applied to a storage apparatus that independently separates a port unit that functions as an interface to a host and a microprocessor that performs data I/O processing to the storage apparatus for configuring hardware settings.
For example, with a database system that handles large volumes of data such as in a data center, data is managed using a storage system configured separately from a host computer. This storage system is configured, for instance, from one or more storage apparatuses.
A storage apparatus is configured by arranging a plurality of memory devices in an array and created based on RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) or the like. At least one logical volume is formed in a physical storage area provided by the memory device group, and this volume is provided to the host. The host is able to read and write data from and to the volume by sending prescribed commands.
Conventionally, proposed is technology for improving the access performance of a storage apparatus by independently separating an interface to be connected to a host and a processor for performing data I/O processing to a disk drive in this kind of storage apparatus, and the interface transferring an access request from the host to a corresponding processor based on pre-stored routing information (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-207007).